


You Know I'd Understand

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't do this enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'd Understand

"Bruce?"

He down at Dick’s form on his chest. “Yes?” He feels Dick move to give him a kiss before he slides back down to his chest and starts to play with the hair there. “What’s wrong?”

"I want to do this more than we can," he whispers, knowing that Bruce can hear him just fine. He closes his eyes and listens to Bruce’s heartbeat, knowing that it could be gone any second the longer they live the kind of life they do. "I love you."

Bruce smiles, but it goes away the second he can feel Dick crying on him. “Dick, I think you’re not telling me everything.” 

Dick reaches his hand up to wipe at his face before looking at Bruce and smiling that brilliant smile of his. “I like having you here, you know. Like, not just right here, even though this is—this is perfect, really—I like having you around. With me, and Alfred, and Damian, and Tim, and even Jason when he actually sticks around for more than five minutes. And they like having you here, too.” 

"Dick—" He’s about to ask why he’s saying this, but he doesn’t have to. Instead, he leans his head down so that he can kiss Dick for a long time. They’re connected with just their lips for an indeterminable amount of time before Dick moves so that it’s more comfortable and he’s laying on Bruce’s stomach. When he pulls back, Bruce says, "I like being here, too."

Dick laughs and it sounds like music. “Then maybe you should stick around a little longer this time,” he says good naturedly. Bruce pulls him into a hug, and he smiles into the crook of the man’s neck as they turn to their sides and fall back into the way that they were just after sex. 

"I love you," Bruce whispers, running a hand through Dick’s hair. He seems to feel like if he says it too loudly, it will disappear forever, so he whispers it again in Dick’s ear, just for him. "I love you."


End file.
